A Link Through time
by Zeldaboy123
Summary: In the era of SSBB, Link discovers a secret held by Ganondorf and Bowser that will destroy the entire world! Link will have to travel through time itself, the future and the past, with a few acquaintances. Will Link be able to stop the destruction, or will Link fail and be killed? (A/N: First few chapters may be a little short) Link x Zelda ;)
1. Link?

**Hi, I don't know why you decided to choose this one, well, uh, thanks! I will try to update this daily…**

6:45, the sun was just coming up, everyone asleep, except one person: Link. Link was checking the perimeter of the area. Link had been up all night, almost every night. This brought much suspicion to other smashers. No one understood the meaning of Link's paranoia.

The mansion had 2 bedrooms surprisingly, on big room for the boys with 10 beds, and the same with the girls.

Link felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Link immediately unsheathed his master sword and pointed it at the source.

"Calm down, it's only me" said the female figure.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to stay that calm, Samus."

Link lowered his sword, which gave Samus an opening shot. The shot gave off a large blue light, which sent Link hurling 20ft into the air. Then he hurled down onto the cold, hard ground.

"Well then, I should've guessed" Link groaned in pain.

"You really are gullible, Link" Samus murmured

Link stood up and brushed himself off, then continued walking around the perimeter of the big mansion.

"So, why are you out here, I thought everyone was asleep" Link questioned.

"I don't know, nothing to do if you're up at this time, i'm actually gonna go back in now."

Samus walked back to the door, not before yelling out…

"Don't forget to train Link, or me and Ike will destroy you tomorrow afternoon"!

Link gasped, he forgot about the upcoming battles. Link dashed towards the doors, through the mansion, and bolted to the training rooms…


	2. The plan

**Well then, a new chapter, this one is going to be a little long, I hope **

Link had been training for 3 hours now, and more people had woken up. Link was about to start a training battle with Mario.

3, 2, 1, GO!

Link immediately pulled out a bomb and threw it at Mario. Mario jumped above the explosion, and then threw a fireball at Link. Link double jumped above it and clawshoted Mario toward him. Link kicked Mario forward, Mario landed on the ground right next to a red shell. Mario picked it up and hurled it toward Link, knocking him back a few steps.

Mario got up and uppercutted Link, sending him upward into the air. Link started falling back to the ground, "Wrong choice Mario!" Link yelled. Mario jumped at the same time. Link downward slashed Mario back to the ground. Link landed next to Mario and picked him up. Link walked over to the edge, and Mario kicked Link back, but Mario didn't have anywhere to land, so he fell off the edge.

Link looked over to see no sight of Mario; he smiled and walked over toward the edge slowly. Mario sprung out from the edge of the stage and kicked Link in the chest. Link slid across the hard surface of the stage. Link was lying on the ground covered with dirt, sweat, and blood. Mario stood in front of him. Link kicked Mario's feet out from under him.

Link grabbed Mario and threw him towards the end of the stage. Mario was lying on the ground, not moving. Link walked over, and kicked Mario off the side. He expected Mario to jump back up, but he didn't.

LINK WINS!

Link appeared back in the training room with Mario next to him.

"Good game, Link" Mario wheezed.

Link was about to reply when someone else interrupted him.

"Link, did you hear, the matches have been cancelled" Marth said, breathing heavily.

"What why" Link questioned in a worried tone.

"No one knows, should we investigate" Marth

stated.

Link, Mario, and Marth secretly made their way through the huge mansion, up the stairs, and down the hall toward Master Hand's office, but, they heard a conversation coming from Crazy Hand's office.

"I don't understand why you want us to do this" Ganon said with an angry tone.

"You and Bowser are the strongest people here; I need you guys to help me do this" Crazy Hand replied.

"So, tell us the details" Bowser asked.

"I haven't figured out all of the details yet, I just wanted to tell you this plan"

"Well, thanks then, you asshole" Ganon said angrily.

Ganon and Bowser stood up and walked to the door.

"Crap, we need to hide" Link whispered.

Marth and Mario nodded, but panicked at the fact that there was nothing but walls and doors around them.

"Follow me" Link whispered.

Link ran to the door straight across from Crazy Hand's office, with Marth and Mario following.

Link peeked over the window on the door; he saw Ganon and Bowser walk out. Link ducked down again, he would check in a couple of seconds. Link peaked over again, only to have the door slam back on him. Ganon looked down at Link, then over at Marth and Mario.

"The hell are you guys doing in me and Bowsers room"! Ganon yelled

Link, Marth, and Mario gulped all at the same time.

"This is your room"? Link questioned.

"We were trying to hide from you guys so we-" Marth was cut off by the glare Link was giving him.

"Yes, this is our room, now get out'! Ganon yelled.

Ganon grabbed Link by his hair, making his hat fall off. Ganon threw Link out into the hallway, and then came Mario, then Marth. Ganon slammed the door so loud you could hear it a mile away. Link looked above him to see the princess of Hyrule herself: Zelda.

"Are you guys okay" Zelda said while holding back laughter.

"Oh haha, very funny" Link said in a sarcastic tone. Zelda helped Link up to his feet, and then asked:

"Why were you in his room in the first place"? Zelda pointed toward Ganon's room.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you later Zelda" Link replied. Zelda nodded and motion him to walk with her.

Link told Marth and Mario to go back to the training room.

"So, what did you want"? Link asked Zelda

"I need to know, have you seen Peach lately, I can't find her anywhere"? Zelda asked Link worriedly.

"No, I haven't, only the goddesses know where she is".

**LATER…**

Link met up with Marth in the training room.

"Hey, where's Mario"? Link questioned.

"When he heard that Peach was missing, he had to go look for her". Marth replied.

**Somewhere else with Ganon and Bowser**

"Ok, Bowser, Link, Marth, and Mario heard Crazy Hand and our conversation, they're going to be a problem" Ganon said.

"Well what do we do"?

"Well, Bowser, if you have a problem, you can't run away from it, you have to face it head on"

Bowser realized what Ganon was saying…

"If you ignore a problem, it will only get worse and worse, kinda like you trying to beat Mario".

Bowser scoffed.

"So, what I mean by face head on, I mean we have to kill them all…"


	3. One Missing One Found

**Hi, I might not have a chapter up tomorrow, you know, test and all****, but, I will keep trying to update daily…**

Link and Marth walked down the hallway towards Master Hand's office, they needed to confront M.H. about the conversation between Crazy.H, Ganon and Bowser **(Ch.2)**. Link and Marth were silent the entire walk to the door. Link was about to open the door when he noticed a note on the door.

_ Gone to a meeting out of country, back in a while-_

_Master Hand_

"Ha, unbelievable" Link muttered.

"Wait, that seems a little odd, don't you think"? Marth questioned.

Link glanced over at Marth. Link didn't understand where he was going with this, but he kept listening…

"Crazy, Ganon, and Bowser plot an evil scheme, and Master Hand goes off to "meeting", think that's a little peculiar"? Marth continued.

Link brushed his bangs out of his face, and sighed. He had to agree with him, everything seemed like it was coming together. Marth and Link started back to the training room.

"LINK, MARTH"! Link and Marth were alarmed by a certain plumber's voice screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What, did you find Peach" Marth questioned the plumber.

"Yes, now follow me" Mario said out of breath.

Link and Marth followed Mario to the location. Mario opened a door on the bottom of the mansion that leads to the basement. The opening of the door revealed a tied up, shaking Peach.

"Peach are you alright, did anything happen to you"? Marth questioned.

"No, I was just walking, and then Ganon captured me" Peach replied.

Link was in disbelief, Ganon and Bowser were actually going through with their scheme.

"I'll be back" Link said quickly.

Link ran up the stairs, and through the mansion quickly, he needed to find Zelda so he could explain what's been happening.

Link knocked on Zelda's door, almost breaking it down. Zelda opened the door, and stared at a panting Link.

"Yeesss" Zelda asked quietly.

"Zelda, Peach," Link panted. "Peach is alright, we found her" Link stated.

Zelda smiled, she knew they would find her eventually. But she was still a bit curios, so she followed Link back down to the basement.

Zelda ran over to Peach, who was lying on the floor, eyes close with Mario sitting next to her. Zelda sat next to her friend on the ground, a smile on her lips.

Link was deep in thought, he was pondering on what to do about the situation. He knew he was going to have to keep this a secret, or stop it before people find out about it.

"Hey, Zelda, I'm gonna go to my dorm, okay"?

"Uh, okay, don't do anything stupid" Zelda replied. 

When Link got back to his dorm, he took a shower, thought some more, and took a nap.

_Link awoke to a loud explosion. He ran down the stairs and to his horror, he saw Marth lying on the floor, face mangled with blood. Above him stood Bowser, blood around and in his mouth. Next to him was Ganon, who held a bloody Zelda. Marth and Zelda looked dead. A figure grabbed Link from behind, and held him in one position. Link suddenly felt a sharp pain surge go through his body, he looked down to see a sword through his body. Link's world suddenly went dark. Everything around him was black…_

"AH" Link yelled as he awoke from his nightmare.

Link looked out his window to see pitch black. He sighed; he slept through the day, and awoke at night.

'_Well, that's just awesome, really wonderful' _Link thought as he crawled out of his bed. He walked out of his room and smacked right into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going"! Samus snapped at Link, who was rubbing his face from the collision.

"Samus? Oh, hey, I need to talk to you about something" Link said.

"Well, spit it out, then" Samus angrily said.

'_Wow, she gets in a bad mood really quickly' _Link thought.

"Uh, it's something having to do with Ganon and Bowser; I'll tell you the details later, okay".

"Okay, this better be important" Samus said. Samus stood up and walked farther down the hallway, toward her and Zelda's dorm.

**The next day**

Link was walking around the living room on the first floor. With him in the room were Ike, Samus, Zelda, Marth, Mario, and Peach. Ganon walked into the room, and saw Link talking to everyone, so he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"So, what do we do"? Ike asked.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop Ganon and Bowser" Link replied.

"Well, any ideas"? Marth asked.

"Well, we might be able t-"

Ganon slammed Link's face down on the table in front of him. Ganon then lifted his head up by his hair.

"So, what's this"plan"you're discussing"Ganon spat.

Ganon threw Link behind him, threw the table over to the side, and grabbed Marth and Ike. Ganon smashed them both into each other, knocking them down to the ground. Samus pulled out her whip, and swung at Ganon, who caught it and yanked down to the floor. Zelda shot a light arrow at Ganon, who caught it, then threw it back, impaling her.

Link tackled Ganon to the ground, punching him rapidly. Ganon kicked Link in the side of the face with all of his might, knocking him out. Mario and Peach ran up to Ganon, and Ganon did the same thing he did Marth and Ike.

Ganon stood up, and ran up the stairs, and into his dorm.

"Ganon! What happened?" Bowser yelled.

"Nothing, okay, let me just say, the part about "dealing with them" needs to happen sooner than we expected."

"Why, what happened, what was the ruckus about down stairs"? Bowser asked.

"I said, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" Ganon yelled.

Bowser jumped back a bit at the loud sound of Ganon screaming. Ganon always yelled at Bowser, always acted like a better villain than he was, and while their conversation was happening, seven people lay downstairs, all unconscious…


End file.
